Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Opposite to Omnificence Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Complete Annihilation *Anti-Omnipotence *Existential Death *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Decreation *Oblivion *Prenominal Existence Capabilities This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. Nature Of The Power Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence: it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it on the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it instantly and completely nonexistent. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the erasure of all opposition, surpassing the original Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of its equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Yet, despite this fighting superiority, Nonexistence remains a fundamentally subtractive power. As such, it cannot produce any result that can be considered a creation. It may indirectly correct, restore or replace, but never create. Applications Essential : *Fear Inducement (aura of extreme unnaturalness) *Immortality (erasure of death) *Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) *Intangibility (erasure of contact) *Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) *Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of concrete targets) *Limited Omni-Perception (all existences within range) *Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Manipulations : *Limited Dimensional Manipulation (erasure of boundaries) *Limited Mental Manipulation (erasure of emotions/memories) *Limited Space Manipulation (erasure of space/distances) *Limited Time Manipulation (erasure of time/events) Positive : *Absorption/Fusionism (erasure of separations) *Event Negation (erasure of events/outcomes) *Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) *Infinite Supply (erasure of consumption) *Negative Divination (elimination process) *Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) *Peace Inducement (erasure of war) *Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) *Power Augmentation (erasure of limits) *Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) *Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) *Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) *Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) *Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) Neutralization : *Apathy (erasure of emotions) *Devolution (erasure of evolutive steps) *Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) *Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) *Power Erasure (erasure of abilities) *Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) *Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) *Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) Destructive : *Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) *Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) *Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) *Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) *Dehydration (erasure of water) *Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) *Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) *Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) *Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) *Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) *Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) *Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) *Total Event Collapse (negation of reality) *Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) Negations : *Magic/Telepathic/Power Negation *Causality/Reality Alteration Negation *Demonic/Divine Power Negation *Speed/Intangibility Cancellation *Downgrading/Energy Negation *Healing Factor Nullification Advanced Applications : *Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) *Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) *Concept Destruction (erasure of concepts) *Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) *Immutability (complete erasure of changes) *Ultimate Invincibility (erasure of all weaknesses) Techniques *Disappearing * Nonexistent Physiology Variations *Boundless Elimination *Concept Disruptor *Life and Death Removal *Reincarnation Denial Associations *Existential Manifestations *Irreversible Destruction *Nonexistent Physiology *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *Users are immune (one with the power). *Cannot create/manipulate anything, even indirectly. *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *Erasure Immunity *Will not work on beings with Omnipotence. * Users of Absolute Restoration can undo the effects and make everything erased reappear. Known Users Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|No hope, no escape. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|All in None. No Exception.jpg|Bypassing all defenses. No Sell.jpg|Ignoring all attacks. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness. Perfection Personified.jpg|Simplicity meets Perfection. 0.1.jpg|Turning reality itself into nothing. Nonexistence.png|Momentum Erasure. Endless.jpg|Endless (Rave Master) The Bringer of Nonexistence. Genesis Zero Full Efect.jpg|Erase their very Existence. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Neither alive nor dead, simply nonexistent. File:Futen_Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction,can completaly destroy,remove,annihilate and erase anything and everything. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Void Powers